Secret Liaison
by kubrick
Summary: In 8th year Harry gets into a fight with Draco Malfoy that leads to a relationship neither of them planned. Slash - HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secret liaison

Chapter: 1/?

Story rating: NC17

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Story warnings: slash, rimming, slight violence, very slight dub!con

Summary: In 8th year Harry gets into a fight with Draco Malfoy that leads to a relationship neither of them planned.

A/N: Thank you to lordhellbore for being an awesome beta.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't sure why it started. Malfoy hadn't been any trouble at all since the beginning of their eighth year. In fact, Harry had barely noticed him all term. Malfoy seemed content to get on with work, keep his head down and stay out of everyone's way. It was late October before he and Harry had even spoken. And as usual in their relationship, that was through a fight.<p>

Harry had been walking alone down the charms corridor, his mind wandering as it tended to do lately. He hadn't realised the other occupant of the corridor who was heading in the opposite direction. When Harry looked up from watching his own feet and caught sight of Malfoy, with his eyes narrowed and looking right at Harry with complete contempt, something within Harry snapped. He felt a boiling anger that he had not felt in a very long time.

He acted before thinking and pushed Malfoy hard. When the other boy caught his footing, he stared at Harry in complete shock.

"What the fuck, Potter!" Malfoy demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing! Who the fuck do you think you are looking at?"

Malfoy blinked before his face screwed up in anger and he promptly shoved Harry just as hard. Because of Malfoy's superior height he had better leverage and Harry fell straight onto his arse.

Seeing red at the smirk that looked down on him, Harry threw himself at Malfoy, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling him down. They fought angrily on the floor, Malfoy managing to stay on top of Harry as he pulled at his hair. Harry screamed in pain before dragging his ragged fingernails down Malfoy's face, leaving pink track marks.

Malfoy retaliated by slapping Harry across the face before grabbing him by the collar and shaking him so hard his head banged again and again against the hard stone floor.

Harry was dizzy and exhausted when Malfoy finally stopped. His eyes were unfocused and blurry, which was also due to Malfoy slapping off his glasses. They now lay broken a few feet away from the gasping, sore pair. Harry hadn't felt this exhausted in a long time; clearly, he wasn't in good enough shape to fight with the git anymore.

Harry barely noticed that Malfoy was still on top of him, forehead resting on his collarbone, gasping for air. He didn't even notice the way Malfoy's hips were rotating smoothly against Harry's thigh until the other boy gave a throaty moan.

It was then that Harry noticed the hardness that was digging into his leg, sharp and firm.

"Wh-what-," Harry choked as Malfoy's movements grew quicker. "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

He tried to push the other boy off him when Malfoy failed to respond, but Malfoy was taller, damn him, and he was using all of his weight and height against Harry. It wasn't fair, why did Malfoy have to have a growth spurt over the summer before eighth year? Harry now only came up to Malfoy's chin when before, they had been roughly the same height.

Malfoy's hips quickened and stuttered, taking Harry away from his sulking.

"Get off, you freak!" Harry cried, trying with all his might to get him away.

"Wait..." Malfoy croaked pushing his hips down harder, "I'm- I'm coming – wait!

Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Malfoy choked out a soft cry and dampness spread through to Harry's trousers.

He lay motionless, staring up at the high ceiling as Malfoy collapsed on top of him, panting hard and shivering slightly.

Harry was sure he was shivering too. The dampness on his leg and the feel of Malfoy's cock softening against him was making his insides feel funny.

Eventually, Malfoy lifted his head and stared down into Harry's unfocused eyes. Harry was sure the bastard was smirking.

"Merlin, I needed that." His voice sounded far too smug and Harry was furious again.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Malfoy; you can't just go around attacking people and humping their legs!"

"Easy, Potter." Malfoy was too calm and he hated it. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who pushed me first."

Harry's mouth screwed up. "But I'm not the one who got – got.. _HARD_ from it, you pervert."

Malfoy blinked at him or at least Harry thought he did. He really needed his glasses; he was starting to get a headache. The boy on top then shifted and Harry gasped. Malfoy's knee came into contact with Harry's groin. Harry hadn't realised that he was hard too. He felt his face burn with shame.

"Who's the pervert now?" Malfoy whispered and Harry shivered from disgust and disgust alone.

"Shut up," Harry scowled. He tried to wiggle himself loose of Malfoy's grip, but all it did was cause his crotch to rub even more against Malfoy's knee. Flashes of pleasure shot through his body. He had never felt anything like it before.

He heard Malfoy chuckle, then felt a hand on his abdomen. Fingers were trying to force their way into Harry's trousers and Harry cried out, "NO! Don't you dare!"

Malfoy froze and the hand was lifted away. Harry was thankful, he had never had anyone touch him _there_ before and he certainly didn't want the first one to do it to be _Draco Malfoy_.

However, he was still hard and aching and Malfoy's knee was right there! He couldn't help but shift his hips just slightly, desperate to get the pressure to release just a little.

"You're telling me no, but you want it, Potter," Malfoy murmured, shifting so his knee disappeared. Harry groaned in disappointment, then gasped as Malfoy parted Harry's legs and let his entire weight fall between them.

They were now touching, groin to groin. Harry thought he was going to die with both embarrassment and pent up frustration.

He tried to wiggle his hips against Malfoy's, but he couldn't budge with Malfoy so heavy on top of him.

"Tell me you want it," Malfoy demanded. "Tell me and I'll help you."

Harry bit his lip and furrowed his brow. He wanted him to move, damn it, but he also wanted him to piss off and leave him alone.

"Tell me," Malfoy whispered into his ear and the hot, wet breath was enough for Harry.

Malfoy didn't even have to move for him - the weight, the voice, it was all too much and Harry promptly came in his underwear, hard and almost painful. His cries echoed in the corridor and bounced back into his own ears.

He felt weak when the orgasm was over. His muscles ached and his lungs burned from Malfoy being on top of him and from having probably the best orgasm of his life.

He could have easily drifted off to sleep before he heard Malfoy's voice.

"Are you kidding me? That's it?"

Harry blinked and stared up at the blonde blur on top of him. He was confused for a moment before he realised what Malfoy was talking about. Harry had come hard without any real stimulation at all. He had come quicker than anyone probably had in the history of time and he'd done it in front of Draco fucking Malfoy!

Feeling his face burn again, Harry wiggled under Malfoy and this time, the other boy didn't stop him. He got up from on top of Harry and stood over him. Harry looked away and quickly felt around for his glasses. He pulled out his wand and repaired them before putting them back on. He chanced a quick glance at Malfoy, who was looking at him oddly, pink tracks running down his face from Harry's fingernails.

Harry stood up and fixed his clothing, wanting to spell away the stains he and Malfoy had left on his trousers but feeling too embarrassed to do it in front of Malfoy. When he felt himself calm slightly, he turned back to Malfoy, prepared to threaten him if he ever told anyone about this, but Malfoy was already gone. He had silently walked down the corridor out of sight.

Harry blinked before promptly feeling sick. What the hell had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secret liaison  
>Chapter: 2?  
>Story rating: NC17<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco  
>Story warnings: slash, rimming, slight violence, very slight dub!con<br>Summary: In 8th year Harry gets into a fight with Draco Malfoy that leads to a relationship neither of them planned.  
>AN: Thank you to **lordhellebore** for being an awesome beta.

It had been three days.

Three long days and Harry couldn't think of anything except what had happened between him and Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, of all people, had humped his leg in the middle of the Charms corridor. Since then, Harry had been avoiding Malfoy like the plague. Luckily, it had happened on Friday, so he had spent his weekend in the common room away from Slytherins. Unfortunately, it was now Monday and Harry had Potions first. There was no escaping it now. He had to face him. He could already feel his face burn and his stomach roll with unease and nerves.

He sat on the edge of his bed, tying the lace of his shoes, his hands trembling slightly. He closed his eyes briefly and shook himself. He'd faced his own death, for pity sake! He could face Malfoy.

Ron was dressing near his own bed and was giving him curious looks. He had grown increasingly concerned if his facial features were anything to go by. Harry couldn't blame him; he had cooped himself in the tower the entire weekend and couldn't even be coaxed out with the temptation of a game of Quidditch.

Harry felt bad that he couldn't tell Ron what had happened, but the burning shame and embarrassment were enough not to tell Ron a thing, even if Ron was the new and mature version of himself. It seemed a year of fighting for his life and losing a brother had been enough to make Ron see the important things in life. He no longer seemed to feel jealous of his brothers or of Harry's fame, which had tripled since his defeat of Voldemort.

Harry had a theory that his new growth was mostly to do with Ron's new relationship. Ron now had something that his brothers had never had nor would ever have. No matter who they end up with, who they marry married, they would never have Hermione and that was enough for Ron.

Hermione, too, seemed more relaxed and happy and it pleased Harry to no end, even if he was a little jealous. He wanted a relationship that matched theirs, but he wasn't sure he was going to find it while still at Hogwarts. He and Ginny had mutually separated during the summer, just after Fred's funeral. They had leaned on each other for support before deciding to remain friends.

Some of Ginny's classmates had expected her to go back to Dean or perhaps find someone else who would be more suitable than Harry seemed to be, but she seemed to be content being on her own at the moment, focusing on her Newts and being the Gryffindor Seeker now that Harry could no longer play, as was the rule with the eighth years.

Harry sighed and decided that he could no longer put it off. He needed to go and face the music. Gathering his bag and his courage, Harry faced Ron, who had his eyebrow raised but didn't say anything. Harry was grateful. They met Hermione in the Common Room, Ron grabbing her hand and Hermione leaning up to kiss his cheek. Harry felt a stab in his chest and a smile tug at his lips. The conflicting feelings were enough to make him dizzy.

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry's eyes automatically went to the top of the Hall where the teachers currently sat. If he squinted hard enough, he could still see Voldemort's broken body collapsing onto the floor. When he was seated, his eyes drifted towards the Slytherin table.

His heart rate quickened as he caught sight of the familiar white blond hair, but Malfoy didn't seem to be paying him any mind. After a few more seconds, he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked gently. Beside her, Ron gave her a quick sidelong look before turning his attention to Harry.

Harry suppressed a flinch before nodding. "Yeah, course."

"Well, it's just that you seem a little out of sorts."

Harry blinked. Out of sorts? You could say that.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be," he said honestly. He didn't want to worry his friends; they'd been through enough as it was.

"Don't apologise, mate." Ron frowned. "But if something is bothering you, you will let us know, right?"

"Of course," Harry said brightly, trying to smile. It didn't seem to pacify either Ron or Hermione and he let it slip. He sighed deeply before giving them both an earnest look. "I'm sorry, you two, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything we can help you with?" Hermione asked, stirring her tea and trying to act nonchalant. Harry knew she was still concerned, though.

"Not at the moment, no. But you two will be the first to know if I need help with it, okay?"

Hermione paused and chewed her bottom lip once. Ron, however, nodded his head, expression serious but understanding.

"As long as you're okay," he told him and Harry smiled more naturally this time.

The rest of breakfast passed in relative silence and before Harry knew it, it was time for Potions. He had been proud of himself for not staring too much at Malfoy in the Great Hall, but now he was going to be in much closer proximity. Malfoy, however, didn't even seem to be paying any attention to Harry and hadn't even looked towards him once.

Though he didn't want to admit it, that infuriated Harry the most.

* * *

><p>Slughorn was his usual joyful self as he explained the day's assignment. On the blackboard was a detailed guideline to creating the 'Love Potion Antidote'. Harry wished he still had the Prince's book in his possession, but stopped himself quickly. That just brought on memories of Snape and of all the other items lost in the room of hidden things, destroyed by Vincent Crabbe's Fiendfyre.<p>

Harry shook his head, what a waste of a life. He chanced a quick glance at Malfoy but he was still ignoring him.

Deciding that it was a good thing that Malfoy seemed to want to get back to keeping his head down and pretending that Harry didn't exist, he prepared his cauldron for the tricky potion he was about to prepare.

He used his wand to ignite the fire beneath the copper bottom. He watched it burn for a few seconds before Slughorn was suddenly by his side. Harry inwardly cringed - it seemed that Slughorn was more determined than ever to 'collect' Harry, especially now that he was dubbed as the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World'.

Harry so far had managed to dodge every one of the Slug Club's parties, teas and events. That didn't seem to deter Slughorn, though.

Harry gave him a tight-lipped smile as Slughorn gave him a quick wink.

"I had you in mind when setting today's assignment, Harry."

Harry frowned. "How so, Sir?"

"'Love Potion Antidote'. Thought it would be perfect for you in case there were any more little mishaps. Can't be too careful lately, can we?" Slughorn was beaming at him now and gave a little chuckle.

Harry wanted to argue that the 'little mishap' that happened before had been Ron under the influence of the 'Love Potion', not Harry, but he supposed Slughorn had a point. There were more girls than ever batting their eyelashes at him and giggling behind their hands with their friends. He wouldn't be surprised if he was soon slipped another batch of Amortentia laced chocolates. He made a mental note to thoroughly check his meals from now on.

Harry responded with a 'hmm-ing' noise, eager for Slughorn to leave him alone. When he did and Ron was giving him a sympethetic smile, he quickly went to the stock room to get the ingredients.

Knowing his luck, everyone would have taken all the best Wiggentree twigs and he would be left with short, broken ones that would make his potion effectively useless.

The dim closet was chillier than the rest of the classroom and Harry rubbed his arms before grabbing a bottle of caster oil and heading to the tray of hopefully unbroken twigs.

Thankfully, there seemed to be a handful of decent looking sticks that would be suitable. Picking them up gently so not snap them, Harry was too distracted to realise someone had followed him into the closet.

He felt heat eminating from another body onto his back, which caused him to jump a little. Before he could turn around and give a glare at the person who'd startled him, hot breath against his ear stopped him. The smell of spearmint breath mixed with a vanilla body scent made him freeze.

The smell transported him back to the Charms corridor, late on a Friday afternoon. He shivered involuntarily and Malfoy breathed out a small laugh. Harry wanted to hit him.

"'Love Potion Antidote', Potter?"

"Piss off, Malfoy," Harry hissed, but still didn't move.

Malfoy moved even closer, his chest pressing against Harry's back and a little on his neck. Malfoy was too tall for his own good.

"Now, who would be trying to slip you a 'Love Potion'?" Malfoy asked, his hand coming round to rub lightly over Harry's stomach. Harry felt his skin twitch beneath the touch and he clenched his hands tightly.

"Why?" Harry breathed. "Jealous?"

Malfoy snorted but didn't sound as irritating as usual, the puff of air that fanned over Harry's face was enough to quell irritation.

"Hardly."

"Then why ask?"

In response, Malfoy's hand slowly glid lower. He paused at Harry's belt, but the smaller boy shook his head quickly and the hand bypassed the belt as though it hadn't stopped. Harry was grateful Malfoy hadn't tried to touch him skin on skin. Harry didn't want him to be the first. Though he was still the first person to make him come that wasn't Harry himself.

The hand glid to the front of Harry's trousers and he suddenly realised how achingly hard he was. Malfoy turned his head to brush his nose against Harry's neck, then grabbed Harry's bulge in a tight grip.

It was like someone had opened the door to pure pleasure. Harry's hips thrust forward clumsily as he released heavily, his head tipping back against Malfoy's shoulder as the taller boy covered his mouth to silence the cries of pleasure. He was loud, he knew, but damn it, it felt good. No one would have heard him, though, thanks to Malfoy muffling his voice.

The hand still covered his mouth when he was coming down from his orgasm, preventing Harry from being able to gulp down air like he wanted. He shifted until the hand fell away, which landed on his stomach as though trying to hold him up, though he didn't need it.

He felt Malfoy shaking behind him and at first he thought he was crying.

Images of Malfoy in a bathroom in sixth year, lying in his own blood flashed through his mind. Quickly dispelling the image, Harry realised that there would be no reason for Malfoy to be crying.

A faint sound told Harry that Malfoy was actually laughing. Face burning, Harry turned quickly in Malfoy's arms. If anyone was to walk in on them now, it would look like Malfoy was holding him, embracing him, so he quickly manouvered out of the grip.

Malfoy, however, was too busy laughing to notice. "Merlin, Potter. Do you always come that quick?"

Harry was so mortified he wasn't sure if he could muster up a good enough walk to storm out of there. Regardless whether it looked good or not, Harry managed to leave the dimly lit cupboard that now smelled faintly of Harry's orgasm. He shifted, remembering that he had underwear filled with semen before sitting down with as much dignity as he could muster.

He realised his hand was still tightly curled into a ball, so he opened it to find a dozen snapped Wiggentree twigs.

Malfoy was such a bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secret liaison  
>Chapter: 3?  
>Story rating: NC17<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco  
>Story warnings: slash, rimming, slight violence, very slight dub!con<br>Summary: In 8th year Harry gets into a fight with Draco Malfoy that leads to a relationship neither of them planned.  
>AN: Thank you to spicykittins for being an awesome beta.

It was Wednesday before Harry had another interaction with Malfoy. He was minding his own business, relieving himself in the boys' toilets during his dinner break, when someone walked in.

Harry paid them no mind at first, until he realised the person stationed themselves at the urinal right next to him, which was a complete breach of the boys unspoken agreement of using a urinal two sets away from any occupant currently using one, or at a push, use one set away. Every male across Britain, hell, probably around the World knew this agreement.

He chanced a quick glance upwards to see a blonde head bent, with grey eyes straying towards Harry's penis. Quickly, shaking off any droplets, Harry tucked himself into his trousers and hurried towards the sink. As he turned on the tap he heard soft chuckling behind him. He knew he shouldn't encourage the infuriating boy, but he couldn't help himself.

"Something funny, Malfoy?" He asked angrily.

He heard Malfoy's trousers jingle as he did them up then walked towards the sinks next to Harry.

"I just find your little flushes quite cute, that's all," Malfoy said with a soft smile.

Cute? Where the hell did Malfoy get off calling him cute.

He shot Malfoy a disbelieving look then a sneer before he started to storm out. A hand caught his wrist before he could reach the door and his wand was in his hand before he turned around. The wand pointed at Malfoy's chest and Harry had to wonder why hadn't done this in the beginning.

A pale, thin eyebrow lifted, creasing Malfoy's brow. He looked from the wand then to Harry before he released the wrist he had been clenching.

"Some things never change," he spoke softly and Harry felt his face flush again.

Images of Malfoy lying in a pool of his own blood and toilet water flashed through his mind and Harry felt instantly ashamed. He had never properly apologised for that.

"I didn't mean to do that," Harry tried to explain. "I didn't know what the spell did."

Malfoy cocked his head to one side and asked, "What did you expect it to do?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Not that, that's for certain, it- it's just that we were fighting, and I was so frustrated because I knew you were up to something, and I didn't know what, and you were there! Crying! I was shocked, and then you started to fight with me, and I was angry!" He took a large breath before continuing more softly, "And the spell just came to mind and... I just..."

He didn't realise he had been looking at the ground until he found he had to peer up through his fringe to look at Malfoy. Malfoy's head was still cocked to the side and he now wore a slight grin. It was a bit sharp to be described as a smile but was softer than his smirk.

"That has got to be the most piss poor apology I've ever heard."

Harry blinked. "I was being honest."

"Oh, without a doubt, but you sliced my chest open! And all you can do is babble about how you 'knew I was up to something'."

"And you were!" Harry said in his defence.

"And not once did you say the words, 'I'm sorry'."

Harry let out a breath and contemplated demanding an apology from Malfoy since he had been about to curse him with a fucking Crucio, but decided against it. He didn't have the energy anymore, and he just wanted to get as far away from Draco Malfoy as possible.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Is that better?" Harry asked through his teeth.

The grin sharpened and his head righted itself. "No. Not going to cut it I'm afraid."

"But you said-"

"I know," Malfoy interrupted. "But I want something... different."

Harry was going to ask what exactly before his wrist was snared again and he was being dragged into a cubicle. Harry forgot to lift his wand again with the shock of being pulled along and pushed forcefully against a white, graffitied wall.

Harry stared dumbfounded at Malfoy who smirked triumphantly before swooping down to the much shorter boy and kissing him firmly on the lips.

Harry gasped and pressed his hands firmly to Malfoy's chest, attempting to push him away and failing. After a few moments Harry gave it up as a lost cause as Malfoy, who was larger than he, used his entire weight against him. Harry instead squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it would be over soon.

However, instead of stopping, Malfoy slid his tongue gently into the depths of Harry's mouth and stroked. Harry's eye shot open before sliding closed once more. He'd never felt a kiss so good before. Ginny had kissed him countless times, but he had never felt such a skilful tongue rubbing against his own.

When Malfoy included his hands, Harry melted against his body. The hands were strong but gentle, first cradling his face before sliding down his sides to grip at his hips.

Eventually, Harry had to pull away to breathe, not quite adept at breathing through his nose, and gulped down a lungful of air.

Malfoy stared at him and wet his bottom lip, which didn't really need to be wet any further. His eyes were wide and his own breath was heavy. Harry felt himself shiver from the stare he was under.

"Malfoy," Harry panted. "I think you should let go of me."

"I don't think so, Potter," Malfoy whispered, his voice heavy and deep.

Harry felt his knees buckle slightly with overwhelming lust. The hands that held his hips moved up to his stomach. They skimmed lightly before Malfoy slid them lower and very slowly and deliberately popped open the button of Harry's school trousers.

Harry gasped again; as he watched the long pale fingers clench the zip and pull it down.

"No," Harry whined his hips moving but he wasn't sure if he was trying to push them away or closer to Malfoy.

"Sh," Malfoy said softly before flattening the palm of his hand to the bottom of Harry's stomach, his fingers pointed to the floor before pushing them under the waistband of Harry's underwear.

"Stop," Harry's voice was breathless and meaningless as Malfoy continued. He could feel the fingers glide through his pubic hair, the ring Malfoy wore snagging slightly on of them causing Harry to wince slightly.

When Malfoy reached Harry's cock he lifted his hand slightly and wrapped those elegant, strong fingers around the shaft.

It was like an instant explosion. The heat of Malfoy's hand was too much and Harry climaxed so hard he saw stars in front of his eyes, and his back arched up and away from the wall into Malfoy's torso.

When his orgasm stopped, a full twenty seconds later, Harry collapsed shakily against the wall, his breath heavy and his face flushed.

"Well, that sure didn't take long," Malfoy murmured and Harry cracked open his eyes in time to see Malfoy lifting has hand to his mouth and licked Harry's essence off it. Harry didn't know whether to be aroused or appalled.

He settled on mortification – a feeling which was all too familiar around Malfoy lately – and tried to push away from the wall and Malfoy again.

Malfoy had other plans. "Not so fast little Gryffindor." He caught one of Harry's hands in his own and tugged it lightly. "I think you're forgetting something."

He eyes peered downwards and Harry followed his line of vision and saw that Malfoy was sporting a rather obvious erection. Harry gulped and blushed harder.

"I... er," He stammered. "I don't think so, Malfoy."

"You've got to!" Malfoy cried loosing the cool he seemed to possess since he first attacked Harry. He cleared his throat before Harry could say anything, and continued in a much calmer tone. "You have to, Potter. It's the rules."

Harry's eyebrows lifted at that. "Rules?"

"Yes," Malfoy nodded, "The rules. Everyone knows that if someone gets you off then you have to reciprocate."

"You do?" Harry felt a little lost. Sex was not Harry's strongest subject. In fact he knew almost nothing about it. He had only discovered three years ago that women had holes down there where men were supposed to stick their penises. Harry had never really understood sex before then, he had assumed men merely rutted against women, but then of course that just made making babies an even more confusing issue. Harry couldn't be blamed though, it wasn't like Hogwarts had a sex class, or the Dursleys were ever going to tell him anything.

The closest thing he'd had to a proper discussion was when the male professors had taken the boys to the Great Hall to discuss protection spells and Muggle condoms, whilst the girls went to some other room and learned about periods or something. Hermione describing the lecture to both Ron and him upon her return was when he discovered that all important hole and what to do with it.

Though, it was a conversation he desperately wanted to forget.

Now though, he was discovering there were rules! Which made sense he supposed but he didn't know what they were, and apparently it meant he was going to have to 'service' Malfoy!

Malfoy who had just had his hand on his cock!

Oh bloody hell; Harry had let Malfoy touch him there.

Malfoy seemed to be getting impatient as he began tugging harder on Harry's hand to bring it level to his groin.

Biting his lip with indecision Harry tried to pull his hand away.

"C'mon Potter, you've already had one orgasm from me without one in return, you can't deny me another."

Harry blinked, remembering the Potions stock room. He supposed Malfoy was right. Harry didn't want to be known as bad at sex or a bad sexual partner, so he relaxed his arm and allowed Malfoy to pull it closer.

Sensing his consent, Malfoy quickly, and one handily, opened his trousers, the same way Harry's was open. He then stuffed Harry's hand into his pants without giving him another moment to think about it.

The feel of Malfoy's erect cock against the palm of his hand was strange and made Harry blush again. He wasn't sure of what to do so he just stood there dumbly, with his hand shoved down Malfoy's trousers.

"Wrap your hand around it," Malfoy said his voice a pitch lower than usual.

Harry acquiesced and wrapped his shaking fingers around the shaft. When he peered down he could see the pink head peeking out of the top of Malfoy's boxers so he lifted his eyes back up.

"That's it," Malfoy encouraged, "Now move it, like you would when you touch yourself." The words were spoken so softly Harry felt himself shiver before silently moving his hand.

"Yes," Malfoy hissed.

His hips were moving along with Harry's slow rhythm and his hands clenched into Harry's hair, occasionally running his long fingers through it. Malfoy's eyes found Harry's before his lips descended onto Harry's parted ones.

Harry kissed him back, not even contemplating the possibility of not kissing him, and quickened his movements ever so slightly.

The fingers on his scalp massaged wonderfully and Harry found himself moaning at the same time as Malfoy.

After awhile, and though the feel of the cock was both weird and wonderful, Harry's arm began to ache. He never lasted this long when wanking and Malfoy still didn't seem to be anywhere near completion.

Malfoy seemed to sense Harry's discomfort and took over, removing Harry's hand away. He continued to kiss him though, descending onto his neck and taking gentle bites out of it. Harry placed both hands onto Malfoy's back, just for a place to put them, whilst groaning quietly at the sensation of Malfoy's teeth.

Eventually, Malfoy tensed and made a soft noise against Harry's shoulder as he came. Harry gripped him as Malfoyshook and convulsed before he then stood backand looked Harry in the eye and offering him a small, satisfied smile. Harry was too shocked to return it.

Malfoy quickly zipped himself up and straightened his clothes and hair.

"Better get yourself sorted, Potter. You'll be late for class."

Harry peered down at himself and realised his trousers were still open. With shaking hands he quickly organised himself, but without nearly as much finesse as Malfoy. When he was ready he was shocked by a pair of lips on his.

The kiss was chaste but soft and Harry blinked stupidly afterwards.

"Meet me tonight in the Charms classroom. At eleven."

"Wha-" Harry's eyes widened. Malfoy wanted to meet him.

Malfoy smirked and opened the cubicle door; the git hadn't even locked it.

"Don't make me wait, Potter."

With that he was gone, and Harry was left to stand in pants full of semen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Secret Liaison  
>Chapter: 4?  
>Story rating: NC17<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco  
>Story warnings: slash, rimming, very slight dub!con, flangst<br>Summary: In 8th year Harry gets into a fight with Draco Malfoy that leads to a relationship neither of them planned.  
>AN: Thank you to **kiraohara** for being an amazing beta! Thank you for all your help and great advice!  
>Also I apologise for taking weeksmonths to post chapter 4. RL issues were too demanding but now Uni is officially complete I should have more time for faster updates. Hopefully chapter 5 will be up before I go to Leeds Fest.

Harry felt more nervous then he'd ever felt in his life, which may be an overexaggeration considering he had walked to his own death not six months ago. However then he had been feeling numb and calmed by the presence of his loved ones. Now, belated adolescent hormones were thrumming through his veins. He had been feeling a tremendous buzzing from a nervous energy all afternoon. The thought of meeting up with Malfoy that night had Harry fidgeting and vacant all day.

Needless to say, he had caught the attention of Ron and Hermione again. All the way through class they were giving each other those wordless glances they exchanged with each other when Harry was acting oddly. It made Harry feel bad that they were worried about him again, but he was just too caught up in his own thoughts of blond hair and strong hands to really think too much of it.

Eleven o'clock snuck upon him slowly, and the long walk down the corridor to the Charms class room caused the nervous energy to twist in Harry's stomach. Appearing at the closed door of the room, Harry took a deep breath and entered. His gaze was immediately drawn to the only lit candle in the room. Malfoy stood beside the naked flame, his image flickering slightly along with the orange glow. He bore a small smile that was far kinder then Harry had ever seen him wear and did nothing for his nerves.

"Potter, you came." He sounded both pleased and not a little surprised.

"Well I wasn't sure I really had a choice," Harry replied quietly.

Malfoy frowned, "Of course you had a choice, Potter. I wouldn't force this on you."

Harry didn't have the inclination to correct Malfoy that it was his sexual desires rather than Malfoy himself that was forcing him to the classroom that night. He shrugged instead. "So I'm here. What was it you wanted?"

Malfoy smiled again and it was just as soft and kind as before. He held out a hand and beckoned Harry towards him. Swallowing heavily against his dry throat, Harry took the few steps to reach Malfoy and be bathed in the flickering light.

"I thought," Malfoy murmured softly, "we could have a bit of a training session." At this, Harry frowned in confusion. "Whilst also having some fun." Malfoy's smile sharpened and the old, nasty git Malfoy poked through the features briefly.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Well..." Malfoy responded slowly. He raised his hand to lay the palm flat against Harry's chest. Harry inhaled deeply as the hand smoothed its way down lower and lower until it rested mere millimetres above Harry's groin. "I thought you could do with a bit of practice."

With this he gripped Harry cock through his trousers. Harry felt himself harden instantly and he gripped Malfoy's upper arms with a broken gasp.

"Ah, ah, ah," Malfoy admonished releasing his hold. "Not so fast, Potter. I was hoping you might last longer than two seconds tonight."

Harry felt himself heat at the remark and ducked his head to the floor whilst releasing his own hold on Malfoy. He felt fingers clench at his chin and raise his face so his eyes met Malfoy's.

"I never realised how much you blush before."

"Shut up!" Harry gritted out angrily, yanking his chin from Malfoy's grasp.

Malfoy merely chuckled in response. "Don't worry, Potter I'm not trying to insult you."

Harry snorted, "That'd be a first." He folded his arms across his chest and willed his erection to go away. Why was it still there? Why did it react to Malfoy so?

Malfoy sighed. "This is being counterproductive, Potter. We were going to do some training remember?"

"Yes, I do. Then you grabbed me and insulted me."

Malfoy shook his head. "The training is going to help you last longer, Potter."

Harry frowned, he didn't like Malfoy using his name over and over again like that, but he didn't seem to have noticed he was doing it - like repeating Harry's surname was second nature.

It was only then that Harry realised not once had Malfoy said it with its usual amount of venom.

"And, uh, what does it entail exactly?" Harry asked, his voice lower than he anticipated.

Malfoy smiled softly before putting his hand - gently this time - on top of Harry's groin.

"It entails me touching you."

Harry gasped as Malfoy's fingers tightened minutely. "And how... how is that going to help?" he groaned.

"Because I want you to tell me when you are going to come," Malfoy whispered sending a shiver down Harry's spine, "and when you think you are, I'll stop."

Harry couldn't see the point but obediently warned Malfoy that he was definitely about to come... so soon again.

Malfoy didn't remark, just simply removed his hand and stroked it along Harry's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath," he instructed. Harry did so, if only to get Malfoy's hand back on his groin. "Good, now I want you to imagine something entirely unerotic."

Harry blinked, "Sorry?"

"You know, something that will usually make you quiver with nausea rather than desire."

Harry scanned his brain but the blood wasn't exactly flowing up there at that moment, so he came up with nothing. He shrugged, almost dislodging Malfoy's distracting hand.

"What, nothing?" Malfoy asked disbelievingly.

"No."

"You aren't trying hard enough."

"I am!" Harry was indignant. "It's not my fault the idea should have been you!"

Harry clenched his teeth together whilst Malfoy's smile broadened into a fully fledged smug grin. Harry hated him so, so much.

"So it's _not_ me, I take it?" Malfoy sounded even smugger than he looked.

"Apparently not." Harry tried to sound blasé but the fact that his face was burning again and his jeans still tenting proved quite the opposite.

Malfoy chewed his lip as though attempting to hide the smugness and failing terribly. "Well then," he seemed to be pondering, "think of someone else."

"Like who?" Harry demanded, irritated that this could be more time spent getting Harry off and even more irritated that it was Malfoy he wanted to do it.

Malfoy, however, seemed to have thought of something quite amusing.

"Hagrid in nothing but frilly knickers."

Or not so amusing after all.

An image of Hagrid standing inside his hut, baking rock cakes whilst wearing nothing but some pink lacy underwear flashed through his mind. Hair covering most of his body like the furry coat he often wore…

Harry shivered violently. He was about to berate Malfoy for his sick sense of humour when another image of Hagrid being carried away by Aragog's spawn pushed the first image away.

His erection instantly wilted to nothing.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the quick deflation before frowning. "Merlin, I wanted to prevent some lust not kill it all together."

Harry shrugged and remained quiet.

"Perhaps that was a bit much," Malfoy agreed, shuddering theatrically.

Harry attempted a grin but it quickly slipped away. Malfoy, however, was already moving on in the 'training' and was rubbing both hands up and down Harry's arms.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"Trying to get you turned on again."

Harry would have complained over the mixed signals and how Malfoy was going to make him dizzy if he kept this up, but was stopped by the pair of lips that descended onto his own.

He squeaked in a completely manlike fashion before melting into Malfoy's embrace, kissing him back with equal measure.

With Ginny, Harry had felt on even footing. Kissing her was simple: they both weren't very good, but it was okay because that made it feel nice. With Malfoy, Harry felt like he was being dragged and whipped into shape, forced to keep up with a skill he could never match.

But somehow, that was okay too, because Malfoy didn't seem to mind the fumbling and occasional too much tongue. If anything, he relished in Harry's inexperience, holding him tighter in his arms before allowing him to breathe again by pulling his mouth away.

Harry was pulling in deep lungfuls of air, gulping as much as he could as he stared wide-eyed at Malfoy, who's own eyes were glittering and jumping from left to right as he gazed into Harry's.

A throb in his groin brought Harry's thoughts to his own cock, now erect once more. However he was becoming increasingly more fascinated with Malfoy's cock, currently prodding him with every shift of his body.

"Right, well." Malfoy's voice was croaky and quieter than Harry expected. "Now that you are... erm, _back_, let's... let's continue."

Harry nodded dumbly and was overjoyed as Malfoy placed his hand back on Harry's groin. He gasped as Malfoy rubbed slightly.

"Remember, Potter, warn me when you are going to-"

"Now! I'm going to come now," Harry said quickly.

Malfoy was quick to remove his hand and Harry groaned in frustration, his tightening balls twitching before relaxing under the false alarm.

Harry breathed deeply again without Malfoy having to prompt him, and that distracting hand was placed back on Harry's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to need to sit down," Harry muttered, his knees shaking with effort.

Malfoy blinked and then looked suddenly angry with himself. "Of course!" he cried. He grabbed Harry's upper arm and manoeuvred him over to the cushions that lay piled up on the floor, all the while muttering under his breath. "So stupid... why we're here in the first place... bloody sorted all this out..."

Just then Harry realised the cushions were not randomly tossed together but piled artfully to create some sort of soft mattress. He gulped before allowing himself to sit ungracefully across the pile. Malfoy knelt in front of him and sat between Harry's parted knees.

Harry blushed again, but if Malfoy noticed it he didn't comment.

"Okay, try to think of something again. Something that you wouldn't normally like to think about."

Harry tried to rack his brain but was still coming up blank. He pushed away all thoughts of Hagrid and underwear and locked away thoughts of the War for the night. If he continued to dwell on that then he and Malfoy would get nowhere.

He thought about what he would be doing if he wasn't there with Malfoy. Sitting in the common room most likely, trying to fend off simpering first years whilst Ron and Hermione snuck off upstairs to their dorm.

Urgh... Ron and Hermione... together. He loved them as a couple. Really! They didn't fail to include him anymore as he had feared, and they seemed to mellow out each other's more extreme personality treats now they were together. Harry figured it was the sex.

And _that_ was the problem. Ron and Hermione... having sex. They were like his brother and sister... and the thought of them doing, well... _that_made him shiver disgustedly.

He must have pulled a face because Malfoy instantly caught on.

"Excellent, stay with it," and with that Malfoy unzipped Harry's trousers, parted the folds, pushed down his boxers and revealed his erect penis. He wrapped his pale fingers around the shaft and Harry fell back onto his elbows, his hips automatically thrusting upwards.

"Shh," Malfoy said softly. "Stay with the thought, Harry."

Harry swallowed and tried to think of Ron and Hermione, what they were no doubt doing now, mere millimetres from his bed. It was distracting from the hand that was currently pumping his cock but not enough for it to not be enjoyable.

He kept thinking of the pair kissing, like they sometimes do when they think no one's looking, like they are trying to eat each other's faces.

It was a good five minutes before Harry had to warn Malfoy he was about to come again. Malfoy stopped and Harry breathed and they waited a few moments before starting it all over again.

They continued for what felt like hours to Harry. In actual fact it was twenty minutes and the time between Malfoy continuing the handjob and Harry going to orgasm was getting less and less. The thought was just not working anymore, so Harry pushed it away and focussed on the pleasure he was receiving.

He hissed sharply through his teeth and cried out the usual warning, but this time Malfoy didn't stop. His free hand clasped at Harry's thigh as his other fist pumped the life out of Harry.

Back arching upwards from the cushions, Harry finally released after so much torment and pleasure. His come shot from him so forcefully it pushed into the air and landed on Harry's neck and in his hair.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Malfoy panted as he watched.

When Harry finished and his limbs relaxed, he fell into a heap on the soft cushions beneath him. He heard a soft slapping noise and cracked his eyes open slightly.

Above him with his eyes firmly planted on Harry's face was Malfoy - wanking hard and fast, his hand almost a blur in its frenzy.

"Fuck... fuck," he muttered beneath his breath before clenching his hand on Harry's shoulder again. "Meet me tomorrow night," he demanded through gritted teeth as he continued to furiously masturbate.

"No," Harry murmured softly, too sedate after his own release to speak louder.

"Yes!" Malfoy hissed before finally coming, pointing his cock down towards Harry's still exposed groin, his come spraying Harry's spent cock and entangling in the black hair.

Harry was too shocked to respond at the blatant act. He didn't know much about sex so didn't want to jump to conclusions about dog's and pissing on trees.

He swallowed as Malfoy caught his breath.

"Meet me tomorrow night. Same place," Malfoy demanded.

Harry stared down at his groin covered in someone else's come, then lifted his eyes to meet Malfoy's intense stare.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Secret liaison

Chapter: 5/?

Story rating: NC17

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Story warnings: slash, rimming, slight violence

Summary: In 8th year Harry gets into a fight with Draco Malfoy that leads to a relationship neither of them planned.

A/N: Again I apologise for the long wait. I'm completely failing, I know.

Draco left before Harry, which was fine because Harry had his invisibility cloak. He checked his watch and was relieved to see that it was now two in the morning, so he didn't have to worry about being caught by anyone in the common room, as they should all be asleep.

As he crept into his dormitory, he noticed Ron's bed curtains were still open. He remembered Ron used to do this during fifth year, when he was worried about Harry's nightmares. Guilt twisted at Harry's stomach as he imagined Ron waiting up for him, wondering where he was.

Climbing into bed, Harry placed a quick hand on his cock. He imagined it was Malfoy touching him again. Shivering, Harry snuggled under the covers and turned to his side to sleep. He didn't want to think about what Malfoy had planned for tomorrow night.

The next morning Harry was greeted to an empty dorm. Feeling a fleeting moment of panic, thinking he'd slept in Harry quickly checked his watch which he had placed on his night stand the night before.

Sighing in relief when he saw that it was only half seven he glanced curiously at the empty beds, before getting up to shower. He could feel the muscles in his back tightening as he stood because of the previous night's activities.

The hot water was welcome as Harry was feeling sticky with sweat and other things he didn't want to think about. Apparently his cleaning charms weren't really up to scratch. He should probably get Malfoy to do them from now on.

Blushing with the thought, Harry quickly scrubbed his privates. He hurried the rest of the shower before climbing out onto the mat. He was actually quite pleased he had the dorm to himself, no annoying dorm mates demanding the use of the bathroom. He leaned over to the railing to pick up his towel when he caught sight of himself in one of the mirrors. There he stood in all his naked glory and Harry couldn't help but frown at himself.

The first thing he noticed was how skinny he looked. He knew he'd always been quite thin but he'd always expected he'd grow out of it when he got older, that he would fill out a bit more. He traced his ribs lightly before dropping his hand with a scowl. His skin was pale too. He looked ill. Not like Malfoy, whose paleness suited him. Harry's dark hair seemed to draw the whiteness of his skin to obscene levels.

Blinking, Harry realised Malfoy was so much more attractive than him. His hair was smooth and always looked perfect unlike Harry's nest. His hands were strong, yet he had long thin fingers, whereas Harry's were thin and short.

No hair grew on Harry's body except for on top of his head and around his private parts. He snuck a quick peak down at it and saw that it was just as thick and wild as the hair on his head. He didn't remember Malfoy's being like that. Harry blushed with the thought that Malfoy had found Harry's pubic hair to be amusing... or worse, disgusting.

His eyes travelled lower to his thighs. They didn't touch which made Harry's legs look like they bowed. And his knees, Harry had always hated his knees. They were still so knobbly and awful. They were red like a child's and looked like they had some sort of disfigurement to them.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He tore his eyes away from his mirrored self and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. He wished he had a bigger one to wrap around his shoulders so he didn't have to look at his flat chest anymore.

Drying then changing into his school uniform, Harry's mind began to wander. Why would Malfoy want to have anything to do with Harry? He'd thought about this a lot over the past few days but that was mostly due to the fact that Malfoy and Harry hate each other, but now, he was curious because there was no way Malfoy would find him physically attractive.

He was so much shorter and thinner and just plain... well plain compared to Malfoy. Harry hated to admit it but the other boy was, to put it in its simplest of terms, handsome.

Harry shuddered, he shouldn't be thinking about that. He shouldn't even be dwelling on it.

Straightening his tie, Harry hurried out down to the common room then through the portrait hole to the corridor. He slung his book bag onto one shoulder, stuffed both hands into his pockets and walked down to the Great Hall, determined not to think about Malfoy.

When he was only one floor up from his destination, Harry saw a flash of red hair and his eyes instantly sought out the owner. He smiled softly before walking up behind the girl currently reading and walking.

"Better be carefully you don't walk into anything." Harry grinned.

Ginny jumped about a mile in the air but managed to keep a firm hand on her book.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you shocked me," Ginny gasped before hitting Harry playfully on the arm with said book.

Laughing, Harry wound his arm around her shoulders and they continued walking. Ginny tucked the book under her arm and wound her free arm around Harry's waist. Harry couldn't help note that they must have looked like a wonderful couple in that moment. Oh well.

"So, how are you, haven't spoken to you in days," Harry asked feeling a little guilty for this acknowledgment.

"Tired," Ginny spoke around a yawn.

"Clearly." Harry frowned.

"Mm, sorry. I've just been really busy what with all the work I have to do this year."

Harry understood, it must be really difficult for Ginny. When McGonagall invited Harry and his year to return as 8th years to complete their NEWTs the same was offered to Ginny and her year. She had the option to repeat her sixth year as it was a complete waste of time with the Carrows and the war and just everything in general, or she could choose to move into her seventh year to take her NEWTs and leave school on schedule, however she would also need to take additional tutoring for everything she missed in the sixth year.

Ginny had chosen the latter, deciding an extra year at school was just not for her. However it meant that most of her free time was spent studying and trying to keep up, whilst also making room for Quidditch practice. It was one of the factors that helped her and Harry make the decision to end things when they did.

"If you need any more help, I'm here." Harry offered but was met with a friendly scoff and a lifted eyebrow.

"You can barely revise for your own NEWTs never mind mine."

"Well Hermione then," Harry conceded.

Ginny shook her head. "No, she's been busy with Ron a lot this year. She doesn't seem as stressed over homework and the like anymore so I'd hate to ruin that by pulling her into the library with me."

Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Ginny shook her head and gave Harry a weak smile. "Anyway, why aren't you at breakfast?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Harry replied teasingly.

"Yeah but its Thursday, which means its hash browns day. You and Ron are usually first once down there."

Harry stopped and stomped his foot petulantly, which caused another eyebrow raise from Ginny.

"Damn! I completely forgot! I can't believe your arse of a brother let me sleep in."

Ginny laughed, "Hey, he's your arse of a best friend."

Harry sighed; he supposed it was his own fault for making Ron worry the night before.

Ginny smiled at him and it wasn't until Harry put his arm back around her shoulders that he realised her eyes were shining wetly.

"Ginny?" He asked worriedly.

Ginny just shook her head and swallowed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just... I haven't really had much sleep. My emotions are all over the place I think."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together. "You should probably take a break for a bit then."

"No, I don't have time," Ginny said quickly.

"Surely you could take at least one day off from working so hard, Gin. What about this weekend you and," He quickly scanned his brain for one of Ginny's friends' names... he came up blank. He was such a failure as a boyfriend, "one of your friends could go to Hogsmeade, and have drink in the Three Broomsticks."

Ginny huffed and tore herself away from Harry's side. "And then what Harry? Everything will suddenly become better? I won't have the work load the size of Hogwarts itself, my dad will stop owling me twice a day about mum and how lonely she is without me, I'll suddenly stop missing Fred and George will stop drinking himself stupid. And I won't have to spend every minute wondering if I should quit the Quidditch team because of everything else I have to do on top!" Her face was bright red and angry tears ran down her burning cheeks. Her chest was heaving as if finally pleased to get all those worries off of it.

And all Harry could do was stare. He hadn't realised things were so bad. The Weasley's very rarely owled him, usually sending correspondence to Ron who would then pass on the details to both him and Hermione. Had Ron known and decided not to tell him?

Shaking his head at his own quick selfishness, Harry opened his arms and wrapped them around Ginny. Her head fell forward onto Harry's shoulder, but she didn't hug back, never the type to think she needed comforting.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured.

"Don't be." Ginny removed herself from the hug and quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Harry nodded and remained quiet as they continued on their path. They moved back into their position of arms slung around each other easily. Just as they reached the doors leading in to the Great Hall, Harry stopped Ginny with the slightest of pressure on her shoulder.

"Would Mrs Weasley like me to owl her? You know, if she's feeling so down... and alone maybe some more letters might cheer her up." He knew it sounded feeble and but he felt useless in the face of Mrs Weasley's pain. Especially when it affected Ginny so.

However Ginny gave him such a wide, grateful smile it as if Harry had cured depression single handed. She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug and whispered, "Thanks Harry."

Harry merely grinned as she pulled away. They parted ways as Ginny went to sit with her friends and Harry went to Ron and Hermione.

His eyes as usual flickered up to the head of the hall where Voldemort had fallen before gliding to Malfoy who was prodding his bacon with his fork. His eyes were downcast and Harry was both pleased and disappointed that he didn't once glance up at him.

Sitting down with a sigh, Harry shot a narrowed look at Ron who was currently stuffing an entire hash brown into his mouth.

"Wha-?" He said around his mouthful. Hermione, who usually looked disgusted at this display, merely rolled her eyes and smiled faintly.

"You." Harry pointed his fork at Ron. "Did not wake me up!"

Ron shrugged then smiled. "Thought you'd need the sleep."

"What? Why?" Harry asked piling his plate with buttered toast, bacon and fried eggs. He peered into the bowl of hash browns, only to be dismayed at its emptiness.

"You didn't come back 'till really late last night."

Harry blushed as both Ron and Hermione smiled at him. "It wasn't that late."

"Late enough for me to fall asleep when trying to wait up for you."

Harry frowned. "Well I didn't ask you to did I? I'm not a child."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and tightened the lips around a smile that was obviously dying to transform into a laugh.

Harry huffed angrily and prodded his egg yolk until it burst. Sometimes his friends could be infuriating, but Harry knew he was only angry because he felt so guilty. How could he possibly tell them the reason he was out so late? They'd be disgusted. Instead he decided to act like a brat – something he'd learned from Malfoy – and sulked as he continued to torture his food.

After a few moments Ron sighed, "Aw c'mon Harry. Don't be like that. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. Here, hash brown cheer you up?"

Harry glanced up to see Ron holding out a hash brown to him from his own plate. The offer itself was rare, so Harry quickly snatched it from Ron's hand, almost taking his fingers with him.

He stuffed it all into his mouth before Ron could change his mind, which finally made Hermione release the laugh she'd been holding for so long.

By lunch time Harry has spent most of his morning thinking about his feelings at breakfast. He did feel genuinely guilty at lying to his friends, they shared everything together and Harry wasn't comfortable keeping something so big from them. But he also wasn't happy with the thought of them knowing what he had been getting up to, with Draco Malfoy of all people. He felt like he was in the middle of a rock and hard place.

He also couldn't get his conversation with Ginny out of his head. There she was, struggling with the responsibility of post war with her family and her education and here he was, having secret meetings with a former enemy of said war.

It felt wrong, the whole situation. Resolving to make it right, Harry went in search of Malfoy whilst everyone else was eating dinner. He checked the Great Hall first, but he wasn't there. Pulling out the Marauder's map Harry scanned it and soon located Malfoy in the library.

He headed there quickly and found the blonde boy in some obscure part of the book forest that Harry had never been before. Malfoy was leaning with one shoulder against one of the shelves. His focus was entirely on the book in his hands. Occasionally his lips would curl gently upwards as he flicked through the pages, sometimes stopping to stare at a page for a bit longer.

Realising that he had been staring at Malfoy for too long, Harry hiked his bag higher up his shoulder and marched forward, determinedly.

"Malfoy," Harry spoke firmly.

Malfoy jumped as if startled and quickly closed the book and shoved it back on the shelf. Harry was too busy trying to control his breathing to bother look at the title on the spine.

"I need to speak to you about tonight."

Malfoy smiled and his head tipped back, "Ah. And what is it you'd like to know? Because I must warn you." He leaned in closer to Harry's face, bending down at the middle before whispering, "I don't give away surprises."

Harry swallowed. The close proximity causing Malfoy's breath to fan across his cheek, which made Harry's stomach tighten painfully.

"Malfoy I'm not here to talk about that." To his dismay his voice sounded less strong.

Malfoy straightened and gave off an air of boredom. "What then?"

"I don't think it's a very good idea that I meet you tonight." Harry kept his eyes trained on Malfoy's, which was the reason he saw them drop briefly before hardening.

"You can't," the taller boy said haughtily.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You can't," Draco said again with a sniff. "You made a promise."

Harry blinked. "And?"

"And you can't go back on a promise, Potter. Don't you know anything about sex?" Malfoy was sneering now and Harry decided he looked extremely unattractive.

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I like."

The sneer was gone in an instant and Harry was met with an expressionless mask. Harry's head spun trying to keep up with the flickering emotions.

"This is about Weasley's sister isn't it?"

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I saw you both, today, in the Great Hall." Malfoy looked to his right at the bookshelves. "I thought you weren't going out anymore."

Harry felt taken aback and blinked rapidly. "We're not."

"Really?" Malfoy sounded disbelieving.

"Yes," Harry replied firmly. "She's just my friend. Nothing more."

He had no idea why he felt the need to force the point but it seemed necessary.

Malfoy looked back at Harry. "Then you should have no problem about coming to meet me tonight."

"I-" Harry was quickly cut off by a warm soft mouth pressed against his. A tongue was gently flicking at his own and soon Harry felt his tense body relax. He raised his hands to place his fingers inside the already familiar softness of Malfoy's hair, but Malfoy stopped him by gripping at his wrists. Holding them suspended in the air beside Harry's head.

It was a few more minutes before Malfoy broke the kiss and Harry heard himself whimpering.

"Meet me tonight, same time, same place," Malfoy said softly yet firmly, with his forehead resting against Harry's, his hands still gripping Harry's thin wrists. "And I promise, I will take care of that."

With those words his eyes flickered downwards and Harry realised he was very hard. He shifted to try and get closer to Malfoy, but the other boy released his hold and pushed the Harry away. He grabbed his bag and walked to other end of the shelving. Before he rounded the corner he looked back at Harry and demanded, "Tonight."

Then he was gone and Harry wondered what the hell just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Secret Liaison

Chapter: 6/?

Story rating: NC17

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Story warnings: slash, rimming, slight violence, very slight dub!con

Summary: In 8th year Harry gets into a fight with Draco Malfoy that leads to a relationship neither of them planned.

Harry had been a little stunned for the rest of the day. Every time he caught sight of the blond boy he blushed furiously, which then made Malfoy smirk. Harry swallowed hard each time. He had not seen that wicked smirk in a long time, which made Harry realise Malfoy had been _smiling_ a lot at him lately. Actually, truly smiling.

By the time it got to dinner Harry found himself flustered. He could only imagine what Malfoy had in store for Harry to get rid his earlier 'problem', and it was making him so uncomfortable he was shifting about on the bench, making Neville, who was sitting to his left, shoot him annoyed glances.

"What is up with you today, Harry?" Hermione asked, watching him squirm for the fifth time since they sat down.

Harry frowned, trying to look confused. "What? Nothing."

"You've been squirming about like a flobberworm all day."

"Cheers," Harry muttered peering down at his plate so as not to look too guilty.

"Is it about last night?" She asked innocently.

Harry's head sprang up so fast he thought for a moment he might have seriously damaged his neck. "What?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when a girl in Ginny's year skipped past behind him, almost knocking into his back, to hurriedly get to a friend sat not too far down the bench.

"Guess what I heard?" she gushed, flapping her hands around excitedly.

Harry was suddenly reminded of Lavender Brown and felt a little twinge deep in his gut. Before the girl could say any more, Ginny came up behind her, huffing; which Harry recognised meant she was annoyed.

"Ignore her," She said sternly but the other girls at the table already seemed to be too interested to take her advice.

Harry spotted Ron taking the seat beside Hermione and pecking her on the cheek so he turned back to Ginny and her gaggle of over excited hens.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him before taking the vacated spot beside him. The girl, with long chestnut hair – Harry was racking his brain for a name but was coming up short – took a large breath then took a dramatic pause.

"I just found out..." She looked positively gleeful. "Brian Williamson is igay!/i"

The girls, who were already on the edges of their seats, gasped and some other girls from the lower years started to crane their necks to see who would say such a thing and all Harry could do was wonder who the hell Brian Williamson was.

Ginny clicked her tongue. "You should stop spreading rumours, Annie." Well at least he knew the annoyingly excited girl's name now. "You don't know if that's true or not."

"Yes I do!" Annie put her hands on her hips and sounded annoyed that her juicy gossip was questioned. "Paul Edwards told me!"

"So what?"

"_So_, Paul and Brian share a dorm, if anyone knows it's him! Besides, he found a dirty magazine in Brian's trunk." She lowered her voice into a whisper, "And it was filled with pictures of naked men."

"Oo, can I get a copy?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair asked, lifting her eyebrows suggestively. Some of the girls laughed whilst Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

Annie pushed herself onto the bench beside a brunette and another blonde, before they began whispering and giggling together.

Harry turned away, knowing he was no longer privy to the sordid details. However it didn't stop his mind wandering. This Brian, whoever he was, had a magazine full of naked men? He knew they did them full of naked women, he'd once caught Dudley and Piers giggling whilst flicking through one. He hadn't seen much of it, just a quick flash of a very large boob, which had made him go hot before running away.

But he'd never had any idea that they did that kind of thing for men... who like men, and for women to look at too he supposed. Or did women not like looking at that type of thing? He imagined Hermione leafing through a magazine the way Dudley had been and tossed the image away immediately.

Then he thought of Malfoy looking through it. Did Malfoy look at that type of thing? He liked men, that was obvious by the way he liked to fondle Harry, so maybe he did like them. Harry could just imagine him lying on the bed with his curtains drawn, the magazine propped up on his chest, his eyes glued to a picture of a man's-

"It's so ridiculous the way they are going on. It's like they've never heard of a gay man before," Ginny snorted bringing Harry out of his odd little fantasy. Wait, not a fantasy, that would imply Harry _liked_ the thought. Which he certainly did not.

Hermione made a noise of agreement whilst Ron shook his head.

"It was more information then I needed to know to be honest," Ron muttered.

Harry's head snapped to Ron. "Why?"

"Not because he's gay, surely?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Ron pulled a face that told her she was being stupid, which was not often for Hermione. "Of course not! I just don't want to know what others are wanking to thank you very much."

Hermione gave him a small smile whilst Harry just frowned.

"Who is Brian Williamson, anyway?"

"Oh honestly Harry. Don't you know anyone outside of our year?" Hermione admonished.

Harry shrugged before muttering, "I know Ginny... and Luna."

Beside him Ginny shook her head and Hermione was giving him that condescending smile he particularly hated. Luckily Ron jumped in at that moment with a mouth full of sausages.

"Brian is a sixth year Ravenclaw. Don't let Hermione fool you, Harry, we only know him because he's a prefect and comes to all the meetings."

Harry eyed Hermione who smiled innocently right back at him.

"Sly," Harry muttered.

It wasn't until after dinner that Harry remembered why he had been so out of sorts all day, and he became increasingly so as the evening wore on. When the little hand on the clock finally hit eleven, Harry was ready to go.

He made it to the Charms classroom with little fuss. Mrs Norris being on the fourth floor staircase had made him take the longer way, but he still managed to arrive to his destination without being caught.

He was so nervous and out of sorts, he nearly knocked on the Charms door to request admittance. He shook his head and forced himself to calm down. He had been through this with Malfoy only the night before, so there was nothing to be worried about now.

Pushing the door open slowly, Harry stepped inside. Before he got a chance to close it behind him properly he was suddenly accosted with an almost flying Malfoy.

A mouth pressed against his forcefully and his arms were full of tall, lean boy. Harry was too in shock to respond to the almost desperate kiss. He stood, eyes wide open, mouth ajar, the only thing keeping him up was Malfoy's strong arms wrapped around him, pressing his own smaller frame to Malfoy's hard chest.

Eventually Malfoy grew tired of waiting for Harry to catch up so pulled away.

"C'mon Potter," he whispered, his breath hot against Harry's lips. "You're supposed to kiss back. Or do you not know how?"

The sarcastic comment held no venom but it still spurred Harry into action. He wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck, wrapping them in place for leverage as he pulled himself up onto his tip toes to kiss Malfoy hard on the lips.

Malfoy didn't seem to mind the extra weight hanging from his neck; in fact he seemed to really like it if his moan was anything to go by. Strong hands gripped at Harry's waist and Malfoy manipulated Harry's body, moving it up and down against his own.

Harry gasped as he felt Malfoy's hardness against his stomach, which allowed Malfoy to slip his tongue gently inside. The kiss was hot but had slowed down to something sweet that had Harry frowning before he whimpered, his hips moving on their own.

Keeping his hold on Harry, Malfoy began to move backwards until they reached the pillows that Malfoy had set up again for their meeting. Stroking his hands up Harry's back to his shoulders, where he pressed gently, Malfoy ended the kiss.

Harry stared at him; Malfoy looked beautiful to Harry in that moment.

He could only imagine the mess he looked in comparison to Malfoy. His vision fogged through his glasses, his lips wet with saliva and his face sweating and red.

"Lie down," Malfoy said softly.

Harry complied; lying back against the cushions like he had the night before. Again Malfoy knelt down between Harry's legs. He rubbed his thighs for a moment before undoing Harry's trousers.

Harry gulped and found that his breath sounded shaky, and then he realised his whole body was shaking.

When Malfoy pulled down Harry's trousers and boxers, his cock sprang free and slapped off Harry's stomach before springing back up.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, you're really hard."

Harry glanced down then back up at Malfoy. Was that wrong? Was he not meant to be that hard?

Malfoy's hand brushed it gently which stopped all of Harry's worries. Then strong, long fingers wrapped around the base and Harry thrust up off the floor, his head falling back.

"Sh," Malfoy said gently, giving a tiny tug at the cock and Harry had to bite his lip not to cry out.

He peered down at the hand and saw how red his cock looked. He'd never seen it look like that before. Then his eyes drifted to the milky white skin wrapped around it, which contrasted so obviously against all the black hair that his cock was nestled in.

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to look at all that hair anymore, he was so sure it wasn't supposed to be there.

He kept his eyes closed during Malfoy's next tug and the next, which was the reason he was so surprised when the head of his cock was suddenly engulfed with a hot wetness that Harry had never felt before.

He opened his eyes wide, gasping in shock as he looked down at the top of Malfoy's head, Malfoy's mouth wrapped tightly around the tip of his red cock.

Harry's body gave its usual reaction, tightening and releasing all in one moment. Malfoy barely had his mouth around him for four seconds before Harry was coming thickly, spurting warm come into Malfoy's sweet, lovely mouth.

Harry felt so ashamed. Well, first he felt orgasmic, then so ashamed.

Lying amongst the pillows, body sweaty and panting for air, Harry wiped his forehead before muttering, "I'm sorry."

It wasn't until Malfoy sat up that Harry realised he had actually been kissing his pelvis. Harry wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Hmm? For what?"

"For... you know." Harry made a weird hand gesture before giving up. "For _coming_..." he whispered the last word. "...In your mouth like that."

Draco frowned then smirked. "Seriously, don't be."

Harry absently licked the sweat from his upper lip whilst Malfoy sat on his knees staring at him, his head cocked to one side.

"Don't... don't you want me to do anything for you?" Harry asked, this time making a very obvious hand gesture. He hoped Malfoy didn't expect him to put his mouth around Malfoy's cock. He hadn't the foggiest as to what he was supposed to do once it was in there. Was he meant to blow on it? That's what the name suggested.

"Er... no, it's OK," Malfoy muttered, his hand rubbing that the back of his neck. "I kind of already took care of myself."

Harry looked down to see a wet patch on the crotch of Malfoy's trousers. He'd came as quickly as Harry had? Merlin, he's contagious!

"Oh," Harry whispered.

Malfoy sighed before falling onto the pillows, front first. He turned his head towards Harry before slinging an arm over his chest.

"Do you mind?" he asked, his mouth slightly muffled by the pillow. When Harry turned his head towards him with a blank look, Malfoy continued. "Staying a little longer?"

"Oh, um, no I guess not." Harry found his voice croaky before turning his head to stare back up at the ceiling. Malfoy scooted closer and before Harry knew it, he was being held in a comfortable embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Secret liaison  
>Chapter: 7?  
>Story rating: NC17<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco  
>Story warnings: slash, rimming, slight violence, very slight dub!con<br>Summary: In 8th year Harry gets into a fight with Draco Malfoy that leads to a relationship neither of them planned.  
>AN: I know it has been a LONG time for this update. I am however in the middle of a really long fest fic and a long one shot. I promise this story will not be abandoned and it certainly won't take this long for an update again, but just be aware that I won't get it out weekly all of the time. Sorry. I know, I hate that too. But I still love comments, so shout at me if you must but also... I need a bit of cheerleading.

It was the light shining in his eyes that did it. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep or just how comfortable he was until he was ripped from his slumber by the orange glow behind his eyelids.

He scrunched them tight, moaning tiredly as he pushed his nose deeper into his pillow, his decidedly hard pillow... which smelled rather nice. Blinking rapidly, fighting the heaviness of the sleep in the corners of his eyes, Harry was greeted with a white button. He lifted his head slowly to get a better view and spotted another button then another. They ran length ways down the cotton.

Harry jumped back when his pillow inhaled. He stared open mouthed at Draco Malfoy who was still quite peacefully asleep by the look of him. His blond fringe was fanned across his forehead, his lips parted ever so and his arm – which previously had been curled around Harry – bent at the elbow so his fingers rested against his own cheek, palm up.

Harry stared at the sleeping boy for a few moments, his heart slowing down as the shock settled in. He'd fallen asleep, nestled up against Draco Malfoy.

Okay, he told himself, worse things have happened. Not that he could think of any at that moment in time, but still he was sure there must be some.

Wetting his dry lips with his tongue Harry shifted on the pile of cushions and tried to slip his way towards his wand. Before he could move a mere inch, Malfoy had his wrist trapped within his fist.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" he asked his voice a little heavier than usual.

Harry swallowed before replying, "It's morning."

Malfoy opened his eyes a little more and lifted his head to peer over at the window, which had a soft early morning light shining through, catching dust particles in the air as they floated and bobbed.

Malfoy peered back at Harry and tugged the held wrist; Harry fell onto his side back on to the cushion, his face only a few inches from Malfoy's.

"Do I not get a morning kiss?" he asked his voice soft but his smile sharp.

"Um," Harry croaked. He shifted uncomfortably, wanting to move away but unable to.

Malfoy chuckled under his breath before moving in closer, his lips looming over Harry's. Harry was absolutely mortified and ducked his head down quickly. He could not allow Malfoy to kiss him when he had just woken.

Malfoy's lips landed in Harry's hair. He heard him click his tongue in annoyance but then inhale deeply as though he were breathing in the scent of Harry's hair. Harry blushed a deep red and kept his head lowered until Malfoy cupped his fingers beneath his chin and lifted it so Harry had to meet his eyes.

"Not in the mood, Potter?" Malfoy asked lightly.

Harry could only wince slightly before shaking his head. "It's morning, Malfoy. I've only just woke up." Did his voice always sound so pitiful, he wondered.

"And?" Malfoy asked clearly perplexed.

"And... well..." Harry sighed before realising he had just breathed on Malfoy and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Malfoy seemed quick on the up take and his eyes widened. Then, he laughed. He laughed so hard his whole body began to shake.

"Oh Merlin, Potter! Are you worried about morning breath?" he gasped between giggles. "Oh bloody hell you are so adorable."

Harry frowned, his hand still over his mouth. "M'not," he mumbled, the sound garbled.

Malfoy was still chuckling as he picked up his wand which sat just above their heads. He waved it in one smooth motion and Harry felt his teeth tingle with the sudden freshness. Breathing surreptitiously onto his palm, Harry smelled the clean scent of mint.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow as Harry slowly lowered his hand. "Are you a Wizard, Potter?"

Harry didn't respond, merely screwing his mouth up in a grudging ascent of his own stupidity. Malfoy smiled again, obviously finding the whole thing rather amusing before pressing his lips in a successful kiss this time.

Harry allowed it as Malfoy's tongue wrapped its way around Harry's, massaging the muscle gently. Malfoy's hands found their way into Harry's hair and he coaxed him back to lie against the cushions, Malfoy on top of him.

The weight of Malfoy above him made Harry part his legs and Draco made a humming noise as he fell through them. The sound vibrated through Harry's lips and he arched upwards into Malfoy's heat.

It only took a couple of seconds of Malfoy grinding back against Harry for Harry to clutch at the back of Draco's wrinkled shirt and come quickly and heavily. His thighs clamping down on Draco's hips, keeping him in place as he rode through his pleasure.

When he slumped back and released his grip, Malfoy pulled back from the kiss, allowing Harry to breath. His head fell down to Harry's neck and he sighed deeply. Harry thought he sounded regretful.

He couldn't blame him really, he had come so quickly again. It must be completely off putting.

When Malfoy began thrusting his hips once again, this time against Harry's thigh rather than his groin, Harry just lay back and tried not to make any noise. He stared up at the ceiling, the blond hair on Draco's head just there in his periphery vision.

It was all rather embarrassing really.

When Malfoy finally tensed, his fingers digging into Harry's sides and his teeth grazing his neck, Harry closed his eyes. Malfoy had lasted longer than Harry would ever be able to.

Malfoy pulled away quickly when he was done. He glanced at Harry before casting his eyes downwards. His cheeks were tinged pink and his lips were pinched.

He stood up and tried to brush out the numerous wrinkles on his shirt. With his back turned Malfoy said, "Next time try moving, Potter."

Harry frowned and sat up, the familiar feeling of stickiness distracting him briefly as he picked up his wand and muttered a cleaning charm.

He blinked up at Malfoy, his back still turned towards Harry. "What?"

Malfoy turned slightly to reveal his profile and muttered, "It's like doing it with a pillow. Honestly," he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Just tell me if you aren't interested."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stood up, his knees still a little wobbly from their previous activities.

"Excuse me? Not interested? I come here don't I? Come without any questions."

Harry saw Malfoy's eyes shift slightly before looking down at the ground.

"Whatever." He turned his back again, his arms folding in front of him. "Just meet me back here tomorrow, same time."

That sounded like a demand. And then Harry remembered who he was dealing with. Selfish, arrogant, brat Draco Malfoy. Tender kisses and gentle hands weren't going to change that and Harry felt defiant.

"No."

This time Malfoy turned round fully, his face twisted in a familiar sneer. "Excuse me?"

"No." Harry repeated. "This whole thing has gone on too long. It's wrong."

Malfoy blinked, but didn't say anything.

Harry swallowed and looked back at the cushions that were their makeshift bed.

"Do your friends find it funny?" Harry asked. He didn't even know where that question came from but it was out before he could even think about it.

There was a pause before he heard Malfoy shift like he was stepping backwards.

"My _friends_?" Malfoy whispered. He spat the last word and Harry frowned. "You really are a total idiot aren't you, Potter?"

Harry turned in time to see Malfoy opening the door and slamming it closed behind him. Then he was alone. The resulting silence was deafening, not at all like the peaceful quiet he had woken in.

He kicked at one of the pillows and sent it sailing across the classroom. He still felt sticky, his cleaning charms were rubbish.


End file.
